


Hot Red Wax

by Soldmysoulfortheseships



Series: Short Story Challenge [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldmysoulfortheseships/pseuds/Soldmysoulfortheseships
Summary: Short story piece about first loves
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Short Story Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205563
Kudos: 1





	Hot Red Wax

It had been years since Marie had seen the vibrant red wax seal, the swirling edges of the stars and fleur-de-lis that marked the letter in her hands as a letter sent from the Sadlier family. The letter was heavy and thick as though whoever had sent it to Marie had volumes of things that they wished to say to her. 

When the postman had given her the letter, Marie had almost thrown it back at him. It had been so long since she had seen the Sadlier family crest that she hardly dared to believe it to be real. The last time she had seen that crest it had broken her heart into a million little pieces. She had grabbed the letter out of the postman’s hands just like she remembered doing almost forty years ago, still, the same lovesick young woman she had been then. She heard the door clicking shut behind her as she ripped open the letter. Something fell out of the letter, jingling as it bumped and bounced on the wooden flooring of Marie’s house. A silver locket with a little bird engraved on it gleamed back at her. It had exactly thirty-nine years, three months and five days since she had last seen that locket. Had sent it to the woman she loved so that she would never forget her so that a part of Marie was always with her when she married. 

The first time that Marie had met Isabella Sadlier, they were both on edge of turning seventeen. They had met on the beach, on a sizzling hot day back in 1980. At first, they had been friends but soon their friendship had turned romantic after Michal Weber’s beach party in 1981. In Marie’s mind, they had been perfect together - even if they had to keep their relationship a secret from everyone except their closest friends. 

But it had been the 80’s, love like theirs wasn’t meant to last. Especially not for the future head of the Sadlier family. Isabella had to marry for power and money, something that Marie’s family didn’t have. She also had to marry a man, something that Marie was not. She had understood why Isabella had broken off their relationship, but it didn’t stop Marie from crying into her pillow for weeks on end. Marie had dated other women in the years that had followed but none of them had ever held a candle to Isabella Sadlier.  
The letter was long, Isabella telling Marie everything that she had missed over the last forty years as though Marie hadn’t kept newspaper clippings and magazine papers on anything about the Sadliers in a box beside her bed. The letter went on as Isabella apologised and begged Marie to hear her out and to meet her after all these years. In the same writing that Marie had read a thousand times, at the bottom of the letter read the simplest phase. 

_I love you._


End file.
